goosebumpsadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith A.(Aensland) Morrigan
Name: Lilith A.(Aensland) Morrigan Age: 15 (chronologically 300 years old) Hair: Light Green Eyes: Pinkish Ruby Red Likes: Sweets, Justin, Romance Novels, Plain Cheese Pizza (sometimes with chocolate Oreos on it in place of pepperoni), Having Friends Dislikes: Having to lose to Courtney sometimes; Being Alone as well; Having to use her Succubi powers to enslave friends of her own; Justin falling for Courtney (which would break her heart) Family: Agehah (Queen and Mother); Belial (King and Father) 'Background' She is the daughter of Agehah and Belial, two of the rulers of the Makai, or "Demon World". She became head of the Aensland family after the death of Belial. The Succubus race has lived approximately 400 years. Roughly ten years after they are born, they gain their adult appearance and retain this beautiful form even when they are old and dying. Over the past several hundred years, their ability to reproduce has been in danger. The amount of spirit that can be taken from an individual is limited. Their search for new dreams have caused them to reach into the human world. But it is becoming more and more difficult to acquire a good amount of nutrition. For this reason, Lilith seeks out her 'Mate of Fate', her destined other, in order to rebuild the Succubi Line. It was then that she was drawn to a hgue resivoir of necro energy (The Book being read and unleashing the monsters in prisoned in there) and came to Amityville to investigate. But when she arrived, she saw that the high school had such bountiful young males to be her Chosen Mate. However, she chose Justin as the one to start the chain events that would make her desireable. Unfortunately, his will and friendship to Courtney breaks her control on him. This causes her to go in a frenzy, however Justin's new powers and Courtney's mercy, she becomes friends with them, and deems Justin as her destined Chosen Mate. With her added Flight and Illusion based powrs, Lilith is a much weclomed addition to the group. Although she does not tell them, she is actually the Princess of the Makai, to which if she told them would probably see her as more of a snob, which to why she won't tell them… for a while. 'Personality' Described as a tough character, she is actually pretty sweet and possessive, especially around Justin. An often running gag is she glomps on Justin, licks his nose, or uses any feminine charm in the book to seduce him, which, more often than not, makes his nose bleed and causes him to suffocate. She also uses love potions in sweets to secure his affections, Also no matter where they are, she intereferes any tender moments with Justin and Courtney, often by appearing when less expected. While she does continue to tease and try to seduce Justin it is clear that she possesses true and honest feelings for him-she's been shown to be willing to risk her life for him numerous times throughout the story. She also views Courtney as a close friend as well as a rival in love. Elsa and Leon are also two friends who are also powerful allies as well. Alex, she likes how he captures his good side when taking photographs, plus he manages to squeeze out a few jokes that makes her laugh. And Oogie, who is somewhat of a pervert later on, attempts to help her in matters to gain Justin as her mate. 'Powers/Abilities' Lilith sports a pair of bat wings, tail, batwing-shaped ears on her head, and razor-sharp nails in her true form, and has notable strength (seen when carrying people during flight, and slicing trees in half). The use of illusions and reality-bending techniques make up for her lack of combat abilities, plus she also carries a unique, innate sense of knowing when danger might occur Lilith is a succubus of the Makai, or Demon World. She is an amazingly powerful succubus to boot, aside from not being as strong or fast as the others. As a succubus, she possesses a pair of wings which enable her to fly up to speeds in the air, making her pretty good, but not as fast as Justin. Her prehensile tail is like a third arm for her in some ways. But her most powerful aspects are her Allure charm, ensnaring any man as her unquestioned slave. And as an added power, her use of illusions and reality-bending techniques make her, next to Courtney, Elsa, Justin, and Leon, the most feared one in the group. Her illusions are somewhat realistic, able to mask her and her teammates from sight and her reality-bending abilities allow her to morph her tail and wings into able-killing tools, as well as her surroundings. 'Concept' The idea came from Kurumu from Rosario to Vampire, but also a mixture of Lilith's physical body with Morrigan's hair and innocent behavior. Category:Characters